Yin and Yang
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Yin and Yang.People need both. But every once in awhile there is a person who only posses Yin or Yang.What if Sakura and Syaoran were two such people? Better summary inside. R&R please! no flames.Rating may change. S&S Chapter five is UP!
1. Chapter 1: A new mystery

**AN: A rather lame first chapter..the little Antagonist thing was really stupid, but it sorta presents the fact that there's a problem. Is it sad to say I've barely started and I already know what I'm doing for a sequel. I'm a sad individual, I know.**

**Summary:**

**Yin and Yang. People need both. But every once in awhile someone is born with one or the other only. They can't last long like that, though somehow find a way to survive for awhile(will be explained how later, it's a mystery for my readers...if they exist). Sakura and Syaoran are two such people, Sakura possesing Yang, Syaoran Yin(yes I am aware Yang is masculine whereas Yin is feminine..well...I think purse is a masculine word in Spanish...-shrugs- I've sorta figured out a way around that). How will the two be able to survive, and how will their unbalance affect them and those around them?**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't bought the rights from CLAMP…they're being big meanies.**

**CLAMP: But we're the big meanies that created CCS**

**Me: true…**

**-goes over to worship CLAMP-**

**Vampire Scooby: HAHA! **

**Me: Well you still don't own Twlight!**

**Vampire Scooby -pauses- Yeah..well…CURSE YOU GINGEY!**

**Me: I'm so evil -evil grin-**

**Yin and Yang**

It seemed like an ordinary day. School had just let out at Tomoeda elementary, and Sakura Kinomoto was happily skipping up the lane on her way home, her friends Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li following at a steady walk behind her.

The sky was a beautiful blue, the birds where chirping, and the weather fairly good, not a cloud in the sky, a gentle breeze blowing, the temperature a tad on the warm side.

Sakura turned the corner ahead of her friends, and soon let out a shrill shriek.

" Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called in distress, and Syaoran immediately raced toward her.

" What's wrong? Are you alright?!" he immediately said as he turned the corner to see what the problem was.

It was a large, black furry rat-like creature causing trouble.

" What the heck is that thing?!" Tomoyo called," I know! Sakura-chan will use her magic and save the day as usual! Too bad I didn't bring one of her special outfits to school! I must get my camera out! Don't do anything 'til I'm ready!"

As it charged to then, Sakura criend," I don't think we have a choice!"

Syaoran nodded and got his sword ready.

Sakura got out her star-key, as a magical circle appeared beneath her, and recited:

"_Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract...  
Release!"_

Suddenly, it grew longer and the yellow turned to pink, as she grabbed it in midair and twirled it around her head.

The creature stopped in front of Sakura and smacked her with it's massive tail.

" Hey!" Syaoran called to get his attention, as he positioned his sword properly and called:

"_Petals of Wind, Answer my call!"_

A gust of wind erupted from his sword in the direction of the creature, immediately getting it's attention.

It, enraged, turned and charged towards Syaoran as Sakura picked herself off the ground. Wind seemed to effect it, so she got out her first card, the one she used more than any of the others: Windy.

She threw it into the air and spun her staff around," Wind, become a binding chain...WINDY!"

The physical form of Windy immediately appeared and sped towards the creature. But it just went right by, not having any effect on it.

_What's going on?! _Sakura thought as she witnessed this.

However, even though it failed, it got the creature's attention for a split second-just long enough to take a reckless shot at Sakura that missed her by a few feet, then it turned back to Syaoran.

He took a deep breath, and called

"_God of Fire, Answer my call!"_

then braced for impact, as it seemed the creature was able to withstand certain magics.

But the fire definitely affected it. It was engulfed in flames upon contact, and it screamed an agonizing shrill sound of pure pain, then it disappeared in a flash of flickering flames.

" That was weird.." Syaoran muttered, then ran over to Sakura," Are you alright?"

She simply nodded and stood up," You're the one we should be worrying about. You fought the monster…are you okay?"

" I'm fine," Syaoran said, relieved Sakura was alright," Let's get you home."

Sakura nodded gratefully as the trio continued on to Sakura's household.

**An: Sorry it was so short! It'll get better, I promise! Wait an' see! Please R&R, no flames, or else I'll sick a hungry rabid Yuki on you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kero Ponders

**Hope this chapter turns out better. I still haven't purchased the rights. C'mon CLAMP, I'd take good care of 'em!**

**Chapter two-Kero Ponders**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran soon arrived at the Kinomoto residence. Toya was rather annoyed to see Syaoran walking the doorway, and Syaoran wasn't nessicarily happy to see Toya either..but they soon went up to Sakura's room anyway, so it wasn't a big problem…yet.

" Kero-chan!" Sakura called running into her room," I'm home!"

" That's nice.." Kero muttered sleepily from Inside his drawer.

" And I have company.." she added.

" That's nice.." Kero muttered back.

" Glad to see the stuffed toy likes us.." Syaoran muttered.

" WHAT?! I heard that kid's voice, is he here?!" Kero inquired, jumping out of bed.

" Yes," Sakura muttered, and whispered, pausing between each word." And. You. Will. Treat. Him. Kindly."

" Got it.." he muttered," So..what's up?"

" We need your advice," Sakura told him.

" What about now?" Kero asked.

" We met a strange creature today.." she began, as the threesome gave him a detailed description of their encounter.

" Interesting.." Kero muttered.

" Well, what do you make of it?" Syaoran inquired.

" I think," Kero said," I'll need to tag along with you guys more often from now on."

" What?! Why?!" Syaoran questioned.

" So I can observe when this happens again," Kero replied.

" When? How can you know if it will?" Sakura asked.

" Because..if it's what I think it is…then it will most definitely happen again."

" What is it, do you think?" Sakura inquired.

" Don't worry about it yet. You'll find out-if I'm right. I don't want to scare you," Kero told them, then muttered," And I pray I am wrong."

It was a quiet day at school. Sakura was trying to push the thought of the strange attack yesterday out her mind, as Syaoran racked his brains for anything that might be helpful.

Kero was impatiently waiting for the day to end or something to happen. He didn't like not knowing. If It was…no…but…it seemed likely..

The bell rang and Sakrua nervously walked over to Tomoyo and Syaoran.

" R-ready to go?" she asked. They nodded.

The walk home was very uneventful, but Tomoyo left Sakura an outfit, and Syaoran insisted he stay at Sakura's house for a little longer to make sure nothing happened.

" Getting over-protective are we?" Tomoyo giggled.

" Shut up!" Syaoran told her, looking rather cross with her, as she giggled her head off.

" Sure you can stay, Syaoran!" Sakura called cheerfully, as Syaoran turned red.

It was a rather uneventful night. It was getting late, so Syaoran eventually was kicked out my Toya.

" Good riddance!" Toya called as he left.

" TOYA!" Sakura yelled.

" Darn it, didn't think you heard that.." he muttered.

" Well, I did. MEANIE!" she screamed.

" Yeah, yeah…I'm a meanie..boo-hoo.." Toya said, walking off to his room.

" HMPTH!" Sakura said, running up to her room.

" Well..nothing happened…" Kero muttered, _yet._

But he had spoken too soon. A loud chattering noise could be heard outside the window. Sakura ran over and saw a giant white squirrel-like creature.

" HOEEEEE!" she called," Why does this keep happening!"

" Sakura!" Kero called," if my assumptions are right, it should be vulnerable to water and earth!"

She nodded and got out the star key:

" _Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract…_

_RELEASE!"_

She grabbed her star wand and got out the Watery and Earthy cards.

" Water!" she called throwing Watery into the air," flow and wash away that creature! WATERY!"

The water immediately rushed towards the creature, washing the creature to who knows where.

" Good job Sakura!" Kero said," But I have grave news for you…"

" Hoe?" Sakura replied.

" Before I tell you..we're going to Hong Kong to seek aid from the Li clan. Call up Syaoran, get Yue, bring Tomoyo if you wish-just do it ASAP!" Kero instructed.

**AN: Hope that chapter was better…**


	3. Chapter 3: To Hong Kong!

**Disclaimer: I checked my birth certificate(again). It still says Ginger Star(note that's one of my aliases turned into a full name, instead of the Warrior name "Gingerstar"), and none of the people from CLAMP ******

**Chapter Three-To Hong Kong, and away!**

Sakura quickly whipped out her phone and dialed Syaoran.

" Hello?" Syaoran answered.

" Mushi Mushi!" Sakura greeted him.

" S-sakura…I didn't expect..did something come up?" Syaoran inquired.

" Yes..here, I'll give the phone to Kero..he could probably explain better.." Sakura said, handing it to him.

" Kid…" Kero began," We need to go to Hong Kong. I need to have a little chat with the Li clan, and you and Sakura wouldn't be there..it wouldn't hurt if we took Yue and Tomoyo, too…"

" I see. I'll arrange it. We should be ble to get over in…a week?" Syaoran offered.

" No. Sooner. Tomorrow at the latest," Kero told him.

Syaoran sighed," Fine. I'll call home. Tell Sakura to contact Tomoyo and Yue..wait..what if..her father wouldn't let her go un-chaperoned…"

" I know.Stop by at the Kinomoto house after school. You can 'talk' with the family. Anything to persuade them. Tell 'em the Lis'll take good care of her, stuff like that," Kero told him.

Syaoran nodded," Got it," and he hung up.

" Sakura, call Tomoyo. Tell her she's goin' to Hong Kong."

Sakura dialed Tomoyo.

" Yes?" Tomoyo said, answering the phone.

" Tomoyo, we're going to Hong Kong-you're coming too…" Sakura told her.

" Really? When?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

" Tomorrow, I believe. Will your mother mind?" Sakura asked.

" I'm sure she won't, hold on, I'll ask…" Tomoyo said, dropping the phone and finding her.

" Mother!" she called," Sakura-chan's invited me to go to Hong Kong with her tomorrow!" she blurted out.

" Well, this is sudden notice.." she muttered.

" There's good reason for that…may I go, please?!" Tomoyo begged.

" I don't see why not.." she replied, sighing.

Tomoyo raced back to the phone," I'm allowed, Sakura-chan!"

" Great!" Sakura called," See ya!"

" Good," Kero said," Now only Yue.."

" Why don't we find him tomorrow? It's not as If he'll be unable to go…" Sakura suggested.

Kero sighed," Alright."

The next day, Syaoran confirmed the arrangements were made. After school, Tomoyo dragged her bags to Sakura's house as they walked home. But before heading to Sakura's, the stopped at Yuki's.

" Yukito!" Sakura called approaching the gate.

" Konichiwa Sakura-chan!" Yuki called, running over.

" I need to speak with Yue," Kero whispered, hiding behind Sakura, as wings grew out of Yuki's back and covered him in a wing-cocoon, and he emerged Yue.

" Yeah.." Yue muttered.

" Grumpy.." Kero muttered to Yue," You're coming to Hong Kong."

" I am?" he said.

" Yes…magical business…you're needed," Kero explained.

Yue nodded," Got it."

So they walked to Sakura's house, Yue hiding his wings.

" Father is home early," Sakura told her friends," great. This'll be much easier now.."

She opened the door, and the others followed-except Yue.

" Father…may I..go..somewhere.." she asked.

" Where?" he inquired, Toya shooting Syaoran a nasty glare.

" Oh, no where…" Sakura replied," Erm..Syaoran..he..invited..us..to..go..visit..his family.in..Hong Kong."

Fujitaka giggled, then his face got serious again," When?"

" Tonight?" Sakura replied.

" How long have you known about this?" Fujitaka asked.

" Not long..since…school..today.." she told him.

" And who's 'us'?" Toya asked.

" Me, Tomoyo..and Yuki's going as a chaperone," she replied.

" Why not me?" Toya asked.

" You weren't invited?" she offered.

" Don't worry," Syaoran assured them," the Li clan will take good care of Sakura."

" Maybe that's what I'm worried about.." Toya muttered.

" when will you be back?" Fujitaka asked.

" Um…" Sakura began.

Kero, sitting in her backback, whispered," Sunday night."

And she repeated it.

" Well..since it's a Friday..still, I'm not wild about the lack of people I know there.." he told her.

" Um..um.." Sakura stuttered.

" Yuki wants to talk to Toya outside!" Syaoran spat out.

" why?" Toya asked.

" I don't..know..just..go.." Syaoran said," he said so!"

Toya shrugged and did the "I'm watching you" thing, then went outside.

" Yuki?" Toya asked, stepping out to see Yue," Oh..it's you."

Yue nodded," Don't worry about Sakura. I'll protect her. We're going on account of..business."

" I see…well..alright. Take good care of her," Toya said," And keep that Li brat away from her.."

Yue nodded," Alright.."

So, after a very awkward exchange, Sakura finally gained permission to go to Hong Kong..and off they went, Sakura grabbed her already packed bags, and they headed towards Syaoran's home.

" Wei, we're here!" Syaoran announced.

" Ah, Syaoran-sama. Good to see you. Ready to go?" Wei said.

Syaoran nodded, and they headed for the airport.

" I-I'm sorry..I just thought..the air-fare.." Sakura muttered.

" It's alright. We've got it covered," Syaoran said.

" Still..I feel…guilty.." Sakura said.

" Don't be," Wei told her," Syaoran-sama was more than glad."

Syaoran turned red," WEI!"

" What?" Wei said," Did you want me to lie?"

" You're so kind Syaoran…" Sakura told him

He just turned red, and muttered." Yeah.." in reply.

The flight was rather uneventful, too. It seemed like forever, but eventually they finally reached Hong Kong.

" We're here!" Sakura called," It's just like I remembered from before!"

**AN: Yay for long chapters! Review please, I **_**really**_** wanna know watcha think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Evaluation

**Disclaimer: Well, I've written all this in one day, and lemme tell ya-it's really hard to get rights to something in just one day…so..no luck. But they will be mine..EVENTUALLY! I am…the procrastinator!**

**Vampire Scooby: More like the insane-inator..**

**Hickoryflower: I'm the insane one!**

**Vamprie Scooby: No, I am!**

**ME: Stop bickering you two!**

**On with the story! Hooray for awefully lame Antagoists and horrible chapters. Seriously guys, if you're out there…review! Anything, please, I wanna know watcha think! I personally think it's crap, and really don't even know why I'm bothering to continue this story….**

**Chapter four-Evaluation.**

Kero did not let anyone have any fun, he went straight to business.

" Li-san," he greeted, In his hidden form, Syaoran's mother, with a bow, then transformed.

" Keroberos…" she muttered," The Beast of the Seal."

" Yes, that's me," he said proudly," I have come to talk with you."

" What of?" she inquired.

" Come," Kero said," Do you have somewhere we can go to talk..in private?"

" Yes.." she said," Follow me."

" Come on, Yue," Kero said, following.

" Yeah…" he muttered.

They sat in private, talking.

" You're Chinese..what do you know..of Yin and Yang?" Kero asked.

" Ah. So that is the subject you are here to discuss. Yes. I know Syaoran's..situation," she replied.

" And..you don't care?" Kero inquired.

" Of course I care! He is my son!" She snapped.

" Then why?" Kero asked," haven't you done_ anything_?"

" We thought…with…the Li clan's power, he would be able to feed off of others…" she said," You see, Syaoran is all Yin, but he is able to borrow-feed off, steal from-Yang from others. But eventually he won't be able to live off of that…that is how it works when one only posses one or the other. But, because of his magical abilities, we hoped he'd survive longer-long enough for us to find the right answer. As you are probably aware, there are many possibilities."

" Yes," Kero said, nodding," And I'm sure they won't like most of them."

" No, but from what I have heard, they will be delighted at the one," she told Kero.

" I don't think I've heard of that alternative," Kero said," I know of one killing the other and absorbing the absent force. But neither Sakura nor Syaoran would do that."

" No…they wouldn't…" she said," But…there is a way…it involves…the heart."

" What about it?" Kero said.

" I am not stupid. It was easy to see my son has a certain fondness for the master of the Sakura cards," she said," I presume that I am making an understatement?"

" A big one," Kero said, nodding.

" Then I was right in saying this alternative was one they wouldn't mind.." she said, whispering something to Kero.

" No.." Kero muttered," I'm sure they….it might be..but surely..Syaoran would…lotsa blushing…"

She laughed," So I was right."

" But…" Kero cautiously added," there must be a catch."

" There is. You have a sharp mind," she told Kero," Circumstances must be right. And they must not know. Not directly. Clues are fine, but you are not permitted-for they will ruin it if you straight out tell them what they must do."

She took a deep breath," It must be dusk. A victory just passed. Spectators. First time. Syaoran-the Yin-must hold the Sakura-The Yang-in a tight embrace. And then….the Yin must be active, unlike it's passive nature. It will happen. Yin will become Yang's Yin, and vice versa."

" I see…" Kero said," And by hints?"

" Tell them the type of thing it must be is the most you can do," she said, walking off.

" Yue," Kero muttered.

" Yeah?" Yue asked.

" Something tells me this will be more difficult than it seems."

**AN: It's probably way to easy to guess..what can I say? I'm hopeless when it comes to this stuff **


	5. Chapter 5: A familiar game

**Disclaimer:-checks date- None, still Saturday the sixth..I still don't own it…-sighs- maybe I'll have it by tomorrow… I want my rights! I will get the rights, I swear it! Then season four will no longer be virtual in my head!**

**Chapter 5-Kero's Clues!(Familiar, eh?)**

" Sakura, Syaoran," Kero said, approaching the two in his hidden form," I have grave news for you."

" What is it, Kero?" Sakura asked.

" You see, it is as I have feared.

"Sakura, you are all Yang. You lack the force of Yin.

"Syaoran, you are all Yin and lack Yang.

"Without both forces…you will…perish.

"You were both able to somewhat supply yourselves with the missing force by sort of feeding off it within others. But you will not be able to survive off that much longer.

Therefore, if you are to live, if both of you are to live: you must become each other's missing force."

" What?!" Syaoran inquired," How?"

" HOEEEE!" Sakura called.

" There are many ways. Unfortunately for you, I can't tell you how you're going to do it. But I can hint. One way you won't like is for one to kill the other.."

" I'd never kill Syaoran/Sakura!" both outburst at the same time.

" There is a way you would like more. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you. I can only hint this: romance."

Both turned red immediately.

" That is all I can say. However, I can tell you why all these creatures are popping up…

"You see, when this happens to someone with magic as powerful as yours, it causes problems for everyone, causing these monsters to come into being..

The Yang centered ones are only defeatable by Sakura, Yin by Syaoran. Also, the elements represented by the other force is what each force is most susceptible to. Such as how Yin Is represented by Earth and Water, whereas Yang is by Fire and Wind."

" Oh.." Sakura muttered, _no wonder…_

" Leave it to a stuffed toy not to give us a straight-forward answer.." Syaoran muttered.

Kero's face was grave," You know as well as I do when you're dealing with magic indirectness is often best."

And with that he left.

" Now what?" Sakura asked.

" Well.." Syaoran said," You don't have to be back until Sunday.." Syaoran muttered, blushing," Um…you could still stay? I mean..it would look strange if you returned so soon.."

" Really? Oh thank you Syaoran-kun!" She said hugging him.

" You're…welcome.." he managed to reply.

Tomoyo sat in the corner, still silent.

" Sakura-chan…" she muttered," I am glad for more chances for you to wear my special outfits, and for me to film your cuteness…but..you can't die!"

" Don't worry," Syaoran answered," I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Tomoyo's eyes glittered with mixed emotions," Thank you, Li-kun. I know she is in good hands. I am so grateful that you are protecting one I care for so much."

He simply nodded solemnly.

**Short and sweet. But I think it was an okay chapter-not that I'm pleased with this 'fic, but..**


	6. Chapter 6: Tomoyo is fun, know?

**Everybody clap for the pointless Karaoke chapter…YAY! Okay, it's **_**mostly **_**pointless. It gets a point….at some point…fear the dot dot dots and the over-use of the word point…BEWARE! I think it's starting to turn out better in my opinion-living more closely to my expectations. Warning: It was over 8 pages on Word :P**

**Disclaimer: Dangit, I'm writing so much that I don't have time to scheme up more evil plans to get the rights! NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU LAZINESS! **

**Chapter six-Tomoyo's Karaoke**

Syaoran showed everyone to their rooms.

" Good night Syaoran!" Sakura called from her room as he left.

" 'Night," he said.

Tomoyo then sped over," Hey guys! We're not sleeping yet! We have to have some late night fun in…HONG KONG!"

" What kind of fun?" Syaoran asked.

" Who knows! Whatever we find!" Tomoyo said dragging them away.

" HOOEEEEEEEE!" Sakura called.

It turned out Tomoyo dragged them to a karaoke hut.

" Come on, Sakura-chan!" she pleaded," Please?"

" Fine.." she muttered.

" Now," called the guy running it," We need two volunteers to sing 'Life is a Road/At the Begining'"

Tomoyo raised her hand and pointed to a blushing Sakura and Syaoran," They'll do it!"

" Tomoyo!" Sakura called.

" Alright," he said," it seems we have our volunteers!"

They walked up nervously and took the mikes. The music played as Sakura waited for the words to light up for her to sing.

"_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you"  
_  
Syaoran then awkwardly went on with,

"_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me,"_

and as he finished that line, Sakura joined in,_  
"This is the start!"_

_"Life is a road  
And I want to keep going,"_

Sakura was starting to dance at this point_  
"Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing_

Syaoran glanced awkwardly at Sakura at this point…_  
"Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey! _

"I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you!"

Sakura then took over at this point,

" _We were strangers_

_on a crazy adventure!"_

Syaoran then jumped in, regretting he was starting to get into it,  
_"Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_"

Sakura jumped in once more as they sang together:  
_"Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing!"_

Syaoran turned very, very red at this point,_  
" Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_  
_  
"I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart,"_

And without warning Sakura hugged Syaoran on this line. Then they got right back to it:_  
_  
"_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey _

"I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
_Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."_

They both took a bow, Sakura bowing proudly and Syaoran not so much.

" You were both great!" Tomoyo cheered, and then Kero appeared from her camera-bag.

" KERO-CHAN!" Sakura scolded.

" What?! I couldn't miss this!" Kero told them firmly.

" Hmpth!" Sakura said, refusing to look at Kero. A few more songs played, then one came up-that Tomoyo volunteered to sing with Syaoran.

" No! It's alright, I don't want to-" Syaoran told her.

" Oh, but you must!" she said dragging him on stage.

Then, the soft music began. And Syaoran read then sang(modifying a few words here and there:

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No one is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Tomoyo chuckled and sang the Muses' part:  
_" Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
She's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of!"  
_

Syaoran turned extremely red and sang on(in a very awkward way:

" _Oooooooh!  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no!"_

Tomoyo stifled a giggle and replied,  
_"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh!"_

He took a deep breath. Man did he hate this. He flashed an irritated glance at Tomoyo, then sang,  
_"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love! _

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out,"

That last line was very_ awkward…  
Ooooooh!"  
_

Tomoyo smiled in amusement at Syaoran's annoyance.  
_"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad!"_

He sighed. Why and how did Tomoyo get him into this again?  
"_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no!"_

Tomoyo was very amused. Of course, it would have been more amusing if it was before Syaoran admitted his feelings. Oh well. It was still hilarious.  
_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love!"_  
_  
"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love!"_

This. Was. Humiliating.

Tomoyo was enjoying herself quite a lot.  
_"You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"_

Syaoran rolled his eyes at Tomoyo.  
_"You're way off base  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case  
I won't say it!"_

Tomoyo was just loving this.  
"_Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_"

Syaoran sighed. It was finally the end of this stupid song!  
_"Ooooooh!  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in loooooooooove!"_

Tomoyo then made sound effects:

" _Sha-la-la-la-la-la aaaah!"_

" There.." Syaoran said," I did it, are you happy?"

" Oh, very much!" she replied, as many girls cheered.

" Oh, shut up!" Syaoran muttered. He didn't want fans of that embarrassing proformance.

" I wanna go next!" Sakura called," Me, me!"

Sakura went up as soon as the next song was called.

The song? She didn't even pay enough attention to find out.

She took the mike excitedly.

The music started, and Sakura started singing.

" _There you see her! _

_Sitting there across the way! _

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her!_

_And you don't why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the giiiiiiiiirrrrr-!" _

Sakura's last word turned into a shriek as another creature appeared, breaking through the wall behind her. It was large, and looked reptilian. It was a quadruped. It was pitch black.

Upon viewing the creature everyone but Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero fled the scene.

" Let me deal with this!" Syaoran called, jumping up towards it, and grabbing his sword.

"_Petals of Wind, Answer my call!"_

_A gust of wind erupted from his sword, directed towards the creature._

But surprisingly, it had no effect.

" What's going on?" Syaoran muttered to himself.

" Kid!" Kero called," Think! It's a reptile! Use it's weak point!"

It's weak point…it's weak point…think, Syaoran, think! He couldn't sit around and ponder too long, as this creature was causing too much havoc for him to leave it for too long. Just now it was…charging at Tomoyo!

_Ah-ha! I know! It may be armored on the top, but I bet it's got a soft belly!_ He thought. Now. How to get it to expose it. He'd worry about that later. He just needed it's attention.

Suddenly, a familiar shape flew down from the ceiling. Yue.

" Yue!" Sakura called, attempting to distract it's attention from Tomoyo," I'm glad you're here!"

He shrugged," I tagged along to watch you…good thing, too."

" Yuki's gonna be awfully confused when he wakes up.." Syaoran commented, still trying to think.

" Nah, he knows I exist now. I can communicate with him mentally. I told him what was up…somewhat. He won't mind," Yue said.

" Wow. Yuki knows…never thought I'd see the day.." Syaoran muttered, then screamed at the creature," Hey, ugly!"

It immediately ran over. Stomach..hmm… He jumped onto one of the tables, hoping to lure it into jumping. Then he could duck under it's stomach. No luck. It just smacked him with it's massive scaly tail. Ouch.

Sakura had an idea," Syaoran-kun!" she called," I can help!"

" Sakura!" he said," Don't be foolish! You can't affect it! I don't want you getting hurt!"

" But I can still help! I can't directly affect it, but I can surely distract it for you!" she called, getting out her star key.

" _Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract_

_Release!"_

She grabbed her wand, and got out the "Jump" card.

" _Jump!"_ she called, throwing it into the air. Little wings suddenly appeared on her sneakers as she jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling fan. Syaoran would have to work fast, as it wouldn't support her weight for too long.

Syaoran bit his lip. Why did she have to put herself into such danger?

The creature reared up onto it's hind legs and attempted to swat her down with it's long, sharp claws.

Syaoran took out her sword and called:

" _God of Fire, answer my call!"_

The second he finished speaking, a torrent of fire flew towards the monster's exposed soft underbelly. It cried out in rage as it shrank away.

Sakura jumped down and five seconds after letting go the ceiling fan came crashing to the ground. Syaoran, fearing she would land wrong and hurt herself, caught her.

" Thanks Syaoran-kun!" She said, hugging him.

" Y-your welcome," he stammered, blushing.

" Good job!" Kero said," For…the kid."

Syaoran immediately up realizing he had an audience put Sakura gently down.

" That was so cute Syaoran!" Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran shot her an agitated glare.

" Well..all the people are gone..you know what that means?" Kero asked.

" What?" Sakrua inquired, confused.

" I can sing!" Kero said," C'mon, Yue, let's do a duet!"

" No," Yue said.

Tomoyo raced over to the little back control room," I'll pick the song!"

" Please?" Kero begged," It'll be fun!"

" Fine…" Yue muttered as they both took mikes. Kero, not bothering to transform, was in his hidden form and had to sit next to his mike on the floor-it was too heavy to lift.

The music began to play. It was oh to familiar.

" The Barney song," Syaoran chuckled," This will be fun."

"_I love you,"_ Kero sang and then whispered," Yes, I just love Yue," sarcastically.

"_You love me,"_ Yue monotoning muttered. _Why am I being forced to sing this?_  
_"We're a great big famillllllllyyyyyyy!"_ Kero sang, jumping in front of Yue," Go on Yue," he chuckled.  
He sighed and mumbled," _With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…"_  
_"Won't you say you looovvvveeeee meeeeeee tooooooooooooo!"_ They sang together awkwardly.

" Glad we got that over with.." Yue sighed.

" Great performance!" Syaoran called cackling and clapping.

" My turn!" came Tomoyo's voice," I'm going to finish what Sakura started!"

Shw quickly set the music and ran out to grab the mike. There were a few seconds of only the instrument accompaniment playing, so it gave her a little time to get there.

Syaoran and Sakura decided to sit down next to each other in a booth. They might be here awhile. Kero floated above them, and Yue just stood where he had been.

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _

"_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl!"_

Syaoran turned beet-red. Why this song?

"_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her!"_

Syaoran gulped. How he hated this song right now.

"_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl! "_

Syaoran flashed a nervous glance at Sakura. No. He wouldn't.

"_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl "_

_I am not shy!_ thought Syaoran, _It's just…._

"_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl! _

"_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better."_

No. No, no, no, no! He would not, could not do it.

"_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

"_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

"_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl."_

Syaoran was really angry by now. He couldn't do it!

"_Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl."_

Syaoran didn't care what "the song say". He was too shy. Wait..he was agreeing with the song!

"_Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl "_

Fine. What the heck. He didn't care about embarrassment, or shyness, or anything any more.. atleast for now.

"_You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!"_

And on the last "girl" Syaoran leaned in, but..

Kero had been watching from above. No. They couldn't. Not now.

" Hey you two!" he called," No smooching!"

Syaoran sighed and turned extremely red. He was more embarrassed than he would've been if Kero hadn't interrupted them…

" Let's go home!" Tomoyo called cheerfully, then whispered," too bad it didn't work…"

**AN: Ta-da! What a long chapter, eh? If you stuck around for that, I tip my hat to you! Kudos, a round of applause, et cetera.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meilin is a horrible chef

**AN: As I sit here at my desk, fingers pounding on the keys, listening to the constant click of my typing, I wonder why I'm bothering to write this. Not many people care.**

**But in writing, does that really matter? Should you not write it for yourself and not just others? I know this, myself, and feel ashamed that in asking for reviews I seem to be crying out for acceptance and attention….still, I do love opinions. I admit it. I'm a sucker for it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Acacia Adams, my wonderful CCS friend from WW and and CherryMistress for giving a quality review-I don't tend to see constructive critiques that often these days, and it gladdens me to see it still exists.**

**And why the heck am I telling you all this? I have absolutely no clue whatsoever. Sorry if I'm boring you with my life :P**

**Disclaimer: On a more light-hearted-yet-still-serious note…I still don't own CCS! Not even Syaoran(not rightfully, though I kidnapped him –hides from angry CLAMP's wraith-)**

**Chapter 7**

By morning, Meilin had heard of their little encounter. She was very anxious to see Syaoran again. Even though she had released him from marriage, she was still his cousin, and still cared about him. Besides, it was because he had found another that she broke the engagement. She was also excited to hear her old friends Tomoyo and Sakura were with him. In the morning, Syaoran awoke with a fright-Meilin was standing over him.

" Meilin!" he called out in surprise.

" Morning Syaoran!" she greeted him with a grin," It's good to see you."

" G-good to see you too.." Syaoran said," don't surprise me like that though.."

" Awe, why not?" Meilin complained," Oh well. I'll surprise you in another way-I've made breakfast for everyone!"

Syaoran groaned. Meilin+cooking….um…let's just say not a good experience. " I can hardly wait," he lied.

" Glad to see you still enjoy my cooking!" she said cheerfully, skipping off.

Syaoran sighed," Better tell the others to prepare to barf…"

Syaoran got up and got dressed now that Meilin had left his room. He sighed. His mother had seemed to've liked Sakura the first time she came to Hong Kong..but..still..that was back when…but she didn't know…atleast he didn't think..but with magic as powerful as hers…

He sighed. He had to stop worrying. And if…if they were supposed to…then….surely she wasn't allowed to disapprove, right?

He sighed and left his room, to see Tomoyo and Sakura roaming the halls. Kero was probably still asleep and Yue was probably….somewhere.

" Good morning!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

" Morning.." he muttered.

" What's wrong?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

" It's Meilin.." he muttered.

" What about her? Is she here? I haven't seen her in forever!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Yeah, she's here alright.." he replied, then sighed and said," And she's _cooking!"_

" Oh, come on now, Syaoran, her cooking can't be _that_ bad!" Sakura replied.

" Yes it can," he insisted," You haven't had her insisting upon cooking for you for years, though…"

" True.." Sakura said thoughtfully," Still. I bet she can't compare to your cooking."

Syaoran turned red," T-thanks."

Sakura smiled," No problem!"

" BREAKFAST!" came Meilin's voice.

" Oh no.." Syaoran muttered.

" Did someone say breakfast?!" came Kero's voice as he burst out of the guest room Sakura had been sleeping in.

" Yes.." Syaoran sighed," Breakfast. Made by Meilin."

" Do I take it this is a bad thing?" Kero inquired.

" Remember when we switched bodies, plush toy?" Syaoran replied.

" Oh yeah.." came Kero's response," Oh no. Well, at least it'll be better than _yours._"

" Hey!" Sakura called in protest," I happen to think Syaoran is an excellent cook!"

" Well, you always did have bad taste.." Kero muttered to himself, suppressing a laugh.

" KERO-CHAN!" Sakura called.

" What, I was only kidding….I'm surprised the kid hasn't thought up a comeback t insult yet. Then again he always was slow.." Kero replied.

" What did you say?!" Syaoran inquired, though it was rhetorical-type question obviously," Who fell asleep while guarding the Clow Cards eh?"

" Hey! It's not my fault! It's a very tiring job!" Kero replied.

" Uh-huh," Syaoran said doubtfully," It's _really _taxing to sit around and guard a book in someone's basement."

" I'm glad you understand," Kero informed him.

" You're really stupid, aren't you?" Syaoran asked Kero.

" I am not you little….Kid!" Kero replied.

" Oh, nice comeback," Syaoran snickered.

" Well, you think you could come up with better, kid?" Kero asked.

" A newborn cow could," Syaoran told him.

" Then obviously it would be too hard for someone of _your _brainpower to think up a good comeback!" Kero replied.

" You're a hopeless little plush toy.." Syaoran muttered," And you're a sad, strange little one, too."

**(AN: Can ye guess what that's a reference to? My father lives for Disney, so I could pretty much recite every line of every Disney cartoon ever made)**

" I don't get it," Kero said.

" Someone of _your _brainpower wouldn't," Syaoran replied with a smug grin.

" HEL-LO!" Came Meilin's voice," I called for breakfast ten minutes ago and you're _still _not here! Do you want it to get cold or something?"

" Wouldn't hurt, who knows, maybe it would taste better!" Syaoran called.

" YOU'RE SO MEAN SYAORAN!" Meilin whined.

" Yeah, yeah, live with it.." Syaoran muttered," We're coming.."

" Good! And you'd better hurry up becua-AH!" Meilin screamed in mid-sentence.

" Meilin!" Syaoran called as they actually finally ran downstairs.

And it was another one of the creatures that had been created by the Yang and Yin imbalance. This one was a large, chubby, white songbird, looking somewhat like a canary.

" This one's Yang based," Sakura said," It's up to me!" she grabbed her star key immediately and recited:

"_Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me_

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract_

_RELEASE!"_

The key grew longer and the yellow turned to pink as she grabbed it in mid-air and twirled it.

" Syaoran!" she called," Protect the others!"

He nodded and sighed. Was it him or was it more and more often he'd have to protect the non-magical people in the area after Sakura was named Master of the Clow? Oh well. Atleast he felt needed.

Sakura whistled. It immediately got the bird's attention as it turned and flew towards her…

hurling fireballs from it's mouth. That was new. These creatures seemed to get more and more powerful with every experience. Yikes. They'd have to figure this out quick, because eventually it may get too out of hand. Sakura automatically reached for her "Watery" card.

She held her staff out and threw the card into the air.

" _WATERY!"_ she called as the wand activated it's power. Water flew towards the bird, who dodged it with ease. Darn. Think. What else represented Yang? Kero told her….

Then it came to her. Syaoran had been using Fire and Wind based magic against the Yin based creatures, therefore…Yang was represented by Fire and Wind. So, she grabbed the Earthy card.

Once again, she threw the card up into the air-yet this Sakura card was Earthy, not Watery-and cried out,_" EARTHY!"_

Suddenly, a massive spike of rock appeared through the floor and hit the bird. Sakura was at first worried about the gaping hole it would leave in the Li family kitchen…but then pushed it out of her mind to watch the bird go flying up as it was hit and smack against the ceiling to fade away.

" You did it!" Syaoran called," I knew you could.."

" Arigato!" she called(Thanks!) as she ran over, dropping the wand, and hugged Syaoran, who instantly turned red.

Meilin crossed her arms. Even though she and Meilin worked hard to get these two together, she couldn't help but being jealous-why did she agree to let Syaoran marry whomever he pleases, why? If she hasn't, she would still be the one he was hugging, she! Not willingly though, and he wouldn't like it, either. She sighed. Oh well. Atleast he was happy….but..who was this girl to steal _her _Syaoran anyway? She gasped. She didn't mean that. Sakura was her friend and she had nothing against her. She sighed. So much for having "gotten over" Syaoran….

" Now, let's eat!" Meilin called, as they all looked at the table-the creature had been picking at the food.

" I think we'll all agree to pass…." Syaoran muttered.

**AN: YES! Finally, some length! Thank you Carlisle!(Don't ask…Carlisle Cullen, BTW), I finally managed to make a longer chapter without songs taking up room! WOOT! I love length, halleluiah! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Gorgons I mean Lis

**AN: How's it goin'? 'Ello all! IF anyone's reading this, that is…**

**To whoever is reading this, thank you for taking the time to give this story your precious time! Means a lot to me, know? I have no clue what the names of his sisters are, and I searched everywhere. With no luck, I've just numbered them :P**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** haven't gotten those rights! –growls- but alteast I've got a bag of…SYAORAN HAIR! And I bet I've got more than you do Acacia! waves bag I air see my hair? I got more Syaoran hair than you! –sticks out tongue- **

**On with the show..erm…movie..erm..play..erm…book..erm..fanfiction, yes, that's it….**

**Chapter 8-The Dreaded Gorgon erm..Li sisters**

Day one in Hong Kong had already gotten on to a rocky start. But Syaoran's perfect little vacation with Sakura was turning even worse-his older sisters had to fawn over her. She's so cute, they said, Syaoran's found an adorable one, they said. He didn't like it. It was bad enough that all he could do was nod his head and blush like a moron half the time, but his sisters were too much.

One of them(sister #1), walked up to Syaoran and said," She's adorable, is she your little girlfriend?" as she chucked.

Syaoran turned red. His sisters were evil.

" Aw, how cute!" said sister #2," The look on your face is answer enough!"

" Knock it off," he said under his breath.

" No, I don't want to," said sister #3," Little Syaoran's got himself a cute little girlfriend!"

" Oh, just shut up, all of you!" he muttered.

" Syaoran-kun!" Came Sakura's voice as she ran over.

He turned redder," Yes, Sakura?"

" Your sisters are so nice!"

_glad you think so, 'cuase I sure don't! _he thought, the simply replied" Yeah…."

" Thank you, Sakura-chan," said sister #4, "So polite…"

" I know!" announced #1, the leader," Let's give her…A MAKEOVER!"

" Not that _again_," muttered Syaoran," Atleast I'm not the Ken doll this time…"

" Hoe?" Sakura said, confused.

" Nothing," Syaoran replied with a forced grin.

" Come on!" they said dragging her away, as #2 commented," Don't forget her friend!"

" Tomoyo-chaaaaan!" called Sakura as she was being dragged away.

Syaoran sighed. There went his day with Sakura. Oh well..he'd surely be able to find something to do while visiting home…

He wandered down to the kitchen. Of course, Meilin was cooking up a storm to try to make up for breakfast. He groaned. He hoped he'd gotten out of eating her cooking, but the chances that another monster would show up during a meal was slim.

He wandered on. Why was he so bored? Maybe it was that he expected to be able to spend the day with Sakura.

He sighed and walked along, daydreaming. It seemed to be the only way to pass the time as his sisters played dress-up Barbie with Sakura and Tomoyo. It was..odd..different..since..he'd…finally confessed. He admitted he had put it off-he always found some reason not to, or when he decided he would, someone would interrupt him.

Then he ran into something and fell to the ground with a THUD!

" Syaoran…" called his mother, whom he'd run into while lost in his daydreams.

" Yes, mother…" he muttered, walking off.

" Syaoran," she called, and he stopped where he stood," It'll be alright. You and Sakura are strong…and…" but then she stopped," you have permission to leave now."

He ran off.

" Eh, what's wrong, now, kid?" came a familiar voice.

Keroberos. The Guardian beast. The beast of the Seal.

" Nothing," he muttered," Stuffed toy."

" Call me that again!" he growled.

" Stuffed-Toy." He repeated.

" Why I outta-!" Kero began.

" Uh-uh-uh, Sakura wouldn't be very happy if you did that, would she?" Syaoran reminded him with a smug grin.

" Darn you.." he muttered," I won't forgive you for you did."

" What?" he asked.

" Stealing the heart of my mistress," he replied.

Syaoran turned red," What..I never…I…I…I.."

" Don't bother, kid," he told Syaoran," it must happen wheither I like it or not.."

" Huh? What will happen?" he asked.

" Never you mind, you'll find out soon enough," Kero muttered to himself.

Syaoran shrugged and walked on. He sighed. How long were his sisters gonna take?

" Ooh, yes, a nice green bow.." he heard sister number 4 say.

" No," said sister number 1," That _so _doesn't match! We need pink!"

" No," #2 argued," Red!"

" Blue!" cried number 3.

Syaoran sighed. Sounded like it would be awhile yet.

He wondered around and came upon…

Yue.

Yue grinned at him smugly.

" What?" he inquired

" Nothing," Yue replied," Nothing at all." And then he chuckled softly.

" Wha-at!" he asked, again.

" If you really must know.." Yue replied," I was right. And you were wrong. I knew it."

" Knew what?" Syaoran asked.

" That it was Sakura who your affections truly were towards," he said smugly.

He turned red," Since when do you show so much emotion?" Syaoran asked, trying to ignore what Yue had said.

" Don't change the subject," Yue said cruelly.

Syoaran just walked away.

" SYAORAN!" called sister #1.

He sighed. Were they _finally _done yet?

He walked over, and saw sister #1 standing in the doorway," We present, Kinomoto-san! AKA Syaoran's adorable girlfriend!"

" I told you to shut up!" he called angrily, but then stopped shouting as he saw Sakura.

" How do I look?" she asked.

" Umm.." he began, turning red," Nice…"

" You think so?" she inquired.

He looked down at the ground, trying to hide his face-which was getting redder by the second-and nodded.

" Arigato!" she called, hugging him, as he turned redder.

" Aw, see? Syao-ey is wove!" Sister #1 said, making a kissy-face.

Syaoran swore at her under his breath. He'd get back at her, he swore..but right now he was too busy enjoying being hugged.

**AN: Bwahahhaha! I am soooo evil! I thought I'd have ot do something with the sisters And I automatically came up with teasing! **


	9. Chapter 9: Homeward Bound

**Thought you were rid of me, eh? Well you're not.**

**I'm just that evil. **

**-starts singing "I Will survive- Yeah. Okay, I suppose I should stop now.**

**I ran outta stuff to do in Hong Kong, so I'm speeding it up.**

'**Kay?**

**Disclaimer: No rights yet…….-sighs- **

**Chapter 9-Homecoming and Cake**

The time flew by fast. The group suffered through Meilin's cooking, and the next day flew fast. They got ready and at around noon went to the airport-Japan bound.

When they arrived, Tomoyo went home by herself, and Syaoran took Sakura home.

Yue flew home and transformed back to Yukito-who was getting used to waking up confused.

As Syaoran and Sakura walked through the doorway, Toya immediately saw fit to walk over and glare at Syaoran.

" How was your trip?" he said through gritted teeth.

" Very good, Onee-chan!" Sakura answered.

" That's good..what did you do?" he asked.

" Karaoke, Syaoran's sisters dressed me up….Meilin cooked for us…" she listed.

" What are you leaving out?" he asked.

" Nothing!" she said nervously.

" Well…why don't we get your stuff upstairs?" Syaoran suggested, heading for the stairs.

" Not so fast, _brat,_" Toya called," You stay here. Sakura can take it _herself._"

Sakura groaned. She hoped this didn't mean what she thought it meant…

" Fine.." she muttered, grabbing her stuff and running up the stairs.

" So, brat," Toya began," Was she telling the truth?"

he nodded nervously.

" All of it?" he inquired.

Syaoran didn't say anything.

" Alright, what are you leaving out?" he asked.

He remained silent and turned red.

" You're blushing…WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he asked…loudly.

" Nothing bad or anything!" he told him," It's just.." he needed an excuse. Surely he couldn't tell Toya he was fighting magical Yin and Yang based monsters.

" Alright. Give me a hint atleast. Anything…supernatural?" Toya inquired.

Oh no…he knew…something…

" Um..Um.." Syaoran stammered," I'm gonna see if Sakura needs help!" and he ran off.

" That was a-" he froze. Standing in front of him was a giant black bear. Yin based. Toya was in the next room..he'd have to keep this quiet..

Sakura ran down the stairs.

" HOE!" she called upon seeing it," Is..is there anything I can do?"

" Distract Toya!" he called as he got out his sword and charged towards it.

Sakura nodded and ran towards the kitchen.

" Hi Toya.." she said, grinning.

" What's going on?" he asked.

" Nothing…" she said, smiling," Um..so..how's..life?"

Meanwhile, Syaoran had his hands full. The thing was using earth magic to send him flying every time he tried to use magic on it. He needed a distraction, he needed..something..

Sakura, meanwhile, was distracting Toya by serving him cake.

Syaoran was racking his brains for a solution…and the next thing he new..

" I SMELL CAKE!" came a voice as a small yellow teddy-bear-lie creature came flying down the stairs. Kero.

" Keroberos!" called Syaoran. Properly naming him instead of calling him "plush toy" should get his attention.

" What is it, kid?" He asked, stopping," there's CAKE around!"

" Toya's in the kitchen…but I'll make sure you get some cake if you..help me!" called Syaoran as a huge spike of earth sent him flying and hit him in the gut.

" Sure thing, what do you need?" Kero asked.

" Dis-distract it!" he called while trying to dodge it's attacks.

Kero nodded. His wings grew and formed a cocoon around his body, and he came out a winged lion. He shot fire from his mouth at it. That got it very angry, and it turned it's attention to it.

Syaoran called:

" _God of Fire, answer my call!" _

As flames engulfed the creature and it flickered away into nothingness.

" Arigato.." Syaoran muttered to Kero.

" Now, for my CAKE!" he called.

" Go back upstairs, I'll make sure you get some.."

" So..um…do you like…snails?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

" Sakura.." Syaoran called.

" Hello there! Would you like some cake?" she asked.

" Yes please.." he said," why don't we eat it in your room?"

" Sure!" she called cutting it and running up.

Toya was not pleased.

So, they reached the room and gave Kero his cake.

" Now," Kero said between bites, as Sakura and Syaoran shared the piece she'd cut for herself," We need to discuss your efforts with the Yin and Yang situation."

**AN: To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting In Touch

**I am sooo evil. I had fun writing this chapter, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, think I would've bragged and posted it all over the internet by now? Yeah…**

**Chapter 10-Getting in touch with your force's gender**

" What about it?" Sakura asked.

" Well.." Kero said," it seems..to..speed things up, we need to..do..certain things…"

" Like what?" Sakura asked.

" You'll find out after school tomorrow. Kid, come by after school. Bring Tomoyo with you aswell," Kero instructed.

Sakura nodded," Will do!"

So that's what they did. School was boring and uneventful. The threesome walked to the Kinomoto residence together after school let out, as planned. They beat up a few monsters on the way home( they were so small and weak that I don't even need to describe them because they were dealt with way to easily and I'll spare you the boring details), but it didn't delay them that much.

They ran up to Sakura's room immediately, not even sticking around downstairs long enough for Toya to question them.

" So," Kero began," You've come to learn what you must do."

They nodded.

" I'll need tea," Kero told Sakura.

" Coming up, Kero.." she said.

" Good slave," Kero replied patting her on the head as Sakura dashed downstairs.

She soon returned with tea(the entire time she was gone Syaoran and Kero had an angry staring match while Tomoyo giggled), and as they sipped it he explained.

" First, you must…get in touch with your..force. Syaoran…you have to..get in touch with your..feminine side…"

" WHAT?!" he called out in outrage.

" Tomoyo, Sakura, I'll leave this too you..torture him. Dresses. Chick flicks. Whatever," Kero said.

Tomoyo grinned," TO MY HOUSE!"

And she dragged them to her house.

First, she made Syaoran wear a dress, then did his hair, make-up and nails(they had to tie him to a chair to do this), and whenever he struggled reminded him," It'll save Sakura's life." Them he'd blush and cooperate..momentarily.

Then, after that was done they made him watch chick flicks, soap operas, romance movies, and Romeo and Juliet. One of the movies happened to be "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants". How did they do this? Tied him up, gagged him, and taped his eyes open.

They then gave him a mike and hooked up the Karaoke machine.

The music played, and he sang:

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

"_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'_

_(uu-oooh-u) _

" _I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

" _Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _

" _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

" _Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _

" _I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

" _I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

" _Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)"_

Syaoran finally finished. And boy was he glad he did," There, is the enough?"

" Yes," Tomoyo said," I suppose it is…"

" Good. I never want to see anything pink again."

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Embrace!

**It's baaaack! Thought you were rid of me, eh? Sorry, I had school finals and stuff so I haven't updated. Plus..I'm lazy. Don't expect too many updates too soon though…I'm goin' to Washington DC for a few days. Maybe I won't have writer's block anymore? **

**It's worth a shot**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I was too busy workin' at school to close down to fight for my rights!**

**Chapter 11-Embrace the other force**

Kero looked particularly pleased as Syaoran and Sakura sat down for one of their now daily "tea sessions" with Kero. Tomoyo tagged along often, and ran in shortly after.

Kero's face grew grave.

" Sakura, brat," Syaoran said," I am pleased with your progress so far. However."

" However what?" Syaoran demanded.

" Be patient! I was going for dramatic pause!" Kero snapped.

" Just get on with it!" Syaoran called.

" No, my pause is not over yet," Kero replied.

All was silent.

" Alright, it's over!" Kero declared after about 30 seconds.

" Then get on with it!" Syaoran said.

" On second thought, I need a few more seconds.." Kero said.

Syaoran was _very _angry looking.

" Fine, fine.." Kero said," I'll get on with it.

" Now, as I've said..there are certain…things…that must happen before we can make the transfer."

" Like…?" Syaoran inquired," How the heck are we gonna do 'em if you keep playing the riddle game with us?!"

" Brat," Kero said," Listen. If I just gave you the answers it wouldn't work right. Trust me."

" I think you just like messing with us," Syaoran retorted.

" This is no joking matter," Kero said," If I could be more straightforward, I would."

" Alright, can you _please _just announce 'the next step'?" Syaoran asked.

" Yes, yes," Kero replied," besides embracing your own force, you must embrace the other force."

" How?" Sakura asked, confounded.

" You gotta.." Kero said," Remember when…" he paused," You have to.." then," Like the time me and the brat…"

" Just spit it out!" Demanded Syaoran.

" You two gotta hug," Kero muttered.

" That's it?" Sakura said.

Syaoran looked extremely nervous. "That's it"?

" Yes. Once and hour should suffice."

" Once an hour?!" Syaoran burst out.

" Okay, now that was a joke," Kero announced," not that frequently….the frequency is up to you. But it must happen."

" That's easy!" Sakura said, jumping up and hugging Syaoran, who, looking thoroughly surprised, was beet-red.

Kero sighed.

The next day in school, Syaoran was practically hiding from Sakura..well, there was the occasional glance in her direction-just to make sure she didn't need like, protecting or anything. You know Syaoran. Sakura in trouble? Call Syaoran, he'll jump in with no regard for his own safety and save her.

He was walking through the schoolyard and saw Mihara-san and Yamazaki-kun standing together, as usual.

" And then, the man turned into a turnip!" Yamazaki finished whatever lie he had been feeding Chiharu.

" Yeah, right!" Chiharu said, strangling him," Why don't you ever tell the truth?"

" Of course I tell the truth!" Yamazaki said," For one thing, I never lie about your horrible cooking!"

Syaoran was too busy watching the two interact in their normal(yet highly amusing) way to look behind him.

" Go on, Sakura-chan!" came Tomoyo's voice, pushing Sakura into Syaoran, Sakura immediately, out of reflex, grabbing onto him.

Syaoran froze and turned to look at Sakura. His face turned extremely red as he nervously said," S-Sakura? Are you..okay?"

" I'm fine!" she replied, standing up.

He looked relieved.

" Good."

Chiharu started to giggled.

" What's so funny?!" Syaoran demanded.

" Nothing," she said, walking off with Yamazaki.

Syaoran sighed and looked down at Sakura, still clutching onto him.

" You can let go now," Tomoyo said with a giggle.

Embarrassed, Sakura jumped off her friend," sorry Syaoran, I fell."

" It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay," he replied.

" You're so nice Li!" Tomoyo said," So caring, so overprotective of your…" then she mouthed so Sakura couldn't see,"_ Girlfriend."_

" She is not my-!" Syaoran began protesting.

" Hoe?" Sakura inquired.

" It's nothing," he assured her, staring at Tomoyo who was at this point beaming with happiness.

Syaoran sighed," Is it odd that..nothing..large…has attacked us?" he said, changing the subject.

" I never thought about it," Sakura replied. Typical Sakura.

" I hope that doesn't mean.." Syaoran began.

" Hoe?" Sakura inquired.

" I-It's nothing," he replied, turning," It's time to go back inside."

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you liked it…**


End file.
